dreamworks_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiccup Haddock
|personality = Kind, silly, sarcastic, intelligent, awkward, wisecracking, determined, handsome, charismatic, funny, relevant, significant, brave, non violent, independent, loving, ingenious, well spoken |occupation = Viking Founder and Head Dragon Trainer of Berk Dragon Academy Astrid's boyfriend Current Chief of Berk |alignment = Good |affiliations = Dragon riders |goal = To be praised as a hero of Berk (succeeded) (in the first film), To explore new worlds (formerly) To defeat Drago Bludvist. To find the Hidden World |home = Berk(formerly) New Berk |family = Stoick the Vast † (father) Valka (mother) Astrid Hofferson (wife) Zephyr Haddock (daughter) Nuffink Haddock (son) Unnamed paternal grandfather Unnamed paternal grandmother Unnamed father-in-law Unnamed mother-in-law Unnamed paternal great-grandfather |pets = Toothless (dragon) |friends = Toothless (best friend), Astrid Hofferson (girlfriend), Fishlegs, Snotlout Jorgenson, Ruffnut Thorston and Tuffnut Thorston, Barf and Belch, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Gobber the Belch, Gothi, Bucket, Mulch, Torch, Heather, Thornado, Trader Johann, Gustav Larson, The Fireworm Queen, Scauldy, Bing, Bam and Boom, Mildew, Alvin the Treacherous, Skullcrusher, Eret, Cloudjumper, Grump, Valka's Bewilderbeast, Skrill, |enemies = The Red Death, Alvin the Treacherous (formerly), Mildew (formerly), Torch's Mother (formerly), Toothless' Nemesis, Whispering Death (formerly),Dagur the Deranged (formerly), Smothering Smokebreath, Changewing, Screaming Death (formerly), Flightmare, Skrill (formerly), Lead Stinger, Speed Stingers, Drago Bludvist and his Bewilderbeast, Eret (formerly) |likes = Toothless, Astrid, heights, being useful, flying with his family, his friends, helping others, protecting Berk, dragons, being Chief (currently) |dislikes = Being doubted, being picked on, being disowned, Toothless in danger, his father scolding him, being unloved, being fighting over by Toothless and Torch, Snotlout's Arrogant attitude, Dragons not to flying or swimming, Snotlout breaking his rules, his father's death, being betrayed, being Chief (formerly), Drago Bludvist |possessions = Sketchbook |weapons = Knife Shield Inferno (sword) |fate = Marries Astrid and has two children, Zephyr and Nuffink and reunites with Toothless. |quote = "I wouldn't kill him, because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him, and I saw myself." |romances = Astrid Hofferson (girlfriend/fiancee, and wife) Ruffnut Thorston (crush; on her side)|powers = Dragon Training and Riding Leadership Drawing Inventing Intelligence Strength and Fighting Skills Roar Call Precision Reflexes Swimming Endurance Persuasion Prosthetic Leg Speed and Acrobatics Agility Sailing}}Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III '(mostly known as ' Hiccup Haddock) is the main human protagonist of the '' How to Train Your Dragon '' franchise. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon'' Relationships Stoick Valka Toothless In the first film, Hiccup first encountered Toothless when he was only fifteen years old. When he had the Night Fury at his mercy, Hiccup found he could not bring himself to kill Toothless, as he looked just as scared as Hiccup did and the young man saw himself in the dragon. Hiccup cut him loose and in return, Toothless spared his life. Astrid Hofferson Throughout the series, Astrid develops as Hiccup's crush, rival, best friend, girlfriend, fiancée and eventually wife. However, in their childhood, Astrid steered clear away from Hiccup. However, unlike all the other teenagers, Astrid (and Fishlegs) hardly ridiculed Hiccup but did not do anything to help him. When he tried to impress her, Astrid remained unaffected. While Hiccup increased in popularity, Astrid began feeling jealous at all the attention Hiccup was getting. Despite her animosity with Hiccup, Astrid still threw him on the ground when she thought Toothless was going to attack them. After a romantic flight with him and Toothless, she changed her view on Hiccup and Toothless (and dragons all together) Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Snotlout used to make fun of Hiccup due to him becoming an outcast in the tribe. However, after fighting side by side, they come to respect Hiccup and he trusts them completely Fishlegs is Hiccup's second best friend after Toothless. They've known each other since they were kids because of hanging out every Snoggletog, the Viking equivalent of Christmas. They often geek out when discovering new dragons. Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Male characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters who lost family members Category:Lovers Category:Scandinavian characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon (franchise) characters Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Spouses